The present disclosure relates generally to image processing and more particularly to apparatus and processes for constructing interpolated image frames using input image and motion field data. Motion compensated interpolation (MCI) and motion compensated prediction (MCP) techniques are used in computer vision, remote sensing, and video compression applications. In one application, MCI and/or MCP techniques are used for frame rate up-conversion to accommodate high definition video, for example, where an input image sequence with a frame rate of 30 frames per second will be up-converted to 120 or 240 frames per second. In this application, interpolation and/or prediction formulas are used to generate intervening frames that are inserted between the original input frames. In another application, video compression involves dropping one or more frames from an original image sequence, and transmission of the retained frames along with estimated velocity field information. After transmission, the received frames and velocity information is used in conjunction with MCI and/or MCP techniques to reconstruct the dropped frames to create a reconstructed image sequence. In this regard, interpolation involves constructing and/or reconstructing one or more frames between a received pair of input frames. Motion compensated prediction involves constructing one or more frames before an initial input frame or following a final input frame. Three major factors determine the quality of frame interpolation and prediction, including the accuracy of motion estimation, dynamic motion modeling, and the use of appropriate MCI equations. Moreover, bandwidth limitations on video transmission mediums necessitate maximizing video compression ratios. Accordingly, a need remains for improved motion compensated interpolation techniques and systems by which higher compression ratios can be achieved without sacrificing the quality of the reconstructed frame sequences for video compression and/or frame rate up-conversion.